In recent years, thin film transistors are widely used in the field of flat panel display, especially in the field of organic light-emitting display (OLED).
At present, a thin film transistor consists of a gate electrode, an insulating layer, an active layer, a source electrode, a drain electrode, and the like. The active layer is mainly made of a silicon material, which may be, for example, an amorphous silicon.
In the process of carrying out the present disclosure, inventors found that there exists the following problem in the prior art: since the silicon material has shortcomings such as low mobility, a thin film transistor manufactured using the same also has the shortcoming of low mobility.